


I Felt Pain

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Jinn [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blood, But Finn's aight tho so we gud, M/M, Near Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Finn gets knocked out and Jake carries him. Bleeding and in pain, he relaxes as much as he can next to him.





	I Felt Pain

Finn opened his eyes, albeit it was difficult.

He couldn't hear anything properly, the ringing in his ears was too much. He looked upwards to see some of Jake's face. Not only was there ringing in his ears, it also felt like he was under water despite not being in any body of water. Finn tried to say a word, but nothing felt like coming out. He coughed, causing him to feel pain in his chest.

The human saw Jake look at him. "Don't worry, dude, I'll get you to the princess in no time! Just stay awake if you can, okay?"

He wasn't able to hear that well, but he knew what he was mostly saying. Finn could only nod at him. He curled up as much as he could up against him, feeling the soft yet robust fur on his skin. As he moved he hissed in pain. He looked down at his legs. Blood dripped down onto his left leg. Now he knew why his leg felt warm, it was because of him bleeding. For a few moments he had forgotten his leg got cut before he got knocked out.

"Fuck..." Finn hoarsely whispered to himself.

Once again the boy coughed, one cough harsher than the last. It was as if breathing wasn't doing it for his chest. Normally he wouldn't come out too injured during adventures, but at times like right now, he felt like shit. All he wanted at the moment was for Jake to be there with him, even if he was asleep despite the fact he shouldn't sleep right now.

His eyelids began to shut. He couldn't help it, his eyelids felt heavy and he wasn't too sure if he could stay awake any longer at the moment. Jake's face went down from his head to his chest, making him the last thing he saw before his eyes fully shut.

"Finn, stay awake! Now's not the time to sleep! Finn? Finn!" Jake's words began to fade into nothing, disappearing into the void of silence as he drifted off.

* * *

Finn jolted up from the bed.

"I'm not falling asleep!" He blurted out.

"Whoa whoa, bro, you're good!" Jake tried to calm him down.

Finn looked around him. Jake was sitting to the right of him, staying close. There were a couple of candy citizens across from him a bit to his left. From his surroundings he figured out that he was in the Candy Kingdom in one of the hospital beds. He relaxed himself and laid back down.

"Right, right. Sorry I dozed off there." Finn looked at Jake, who held his hand.

"It's fine, you're okay now." Jake smiled. "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

Speaking of that, Finn looked at his right leg. Bandages wrapped around his leg where the wounds would be, covering nearly half of the lower part of his leg. Even with the care he got, he could see spots of blood beneath the white bandages. Well, it was treated now, so nothing to worry about.

His fingers intertwined with Jake's paw.


End file.
